El diario de Bella Swan
by Minimara
Summary: Nessie tiene una curiosidad enorme por saber como es el amor humano, por eso al descubrir que su madre tiene un diario, se empeña en encontrarlo y leerlo. En compañía de su mejor amiga y su novio Jacob, descubrirán como fue la prohibida y apasionante hist
1. Buscando

**Hola, ayúdenme a descubrir cosas. **

_-¿sientes esa sensación de como que no deberíamos estar aquí?-pregunte curiosa mientras miraba la habitación de mis padres. _

_-no deberíamos estar aquí, Nessie- dijo Jacob detrás de mí, sabia que aun que se negara, jamás me dejaría meterme en problemas, y por eso me acompañaba_.

_-vamos hay que aprovechar el momento, me encantaría saber como era su vida antes "de".- dije con la curiosidad carcomiéndome los huesos, sabia que ella tenia uno, y sabia por donde tendría que empezar a buscarle, ya que era mi madre, y según mi padre, se parecía a mi. _

_-Nessie, por favor, vamonos de aquí- me miro con ojos de perrito mojado, ¿no debería ser lobito mojado?-podrías saber cosas de las que no quisieras enterarte, vamos, por mi. _

_-si es sobre lo de que te gustaba mi mamá antes de que yo naciera, sabes que no hay problema, se todo. _

_-por mi, sabes que es muy peligroso, si tu papa nos descubre moriré, tu eres inmortal y te ama demasiado para siquiera levantarte la mano-me miro con suplica._

_-esta bien- gruñí, como me podía convencer de cosas así, salimos de la habitación de mis padres, y cuando estuvimos en la primera planta el me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa. _

_-esa es mi chica- dijo antes de darme un suave beso en mis labios…_

¡Hola!, mi nombre es Renesme Cullen, pero pueden llamarme Nessie, ya que mi nombre es algo vergonzoso, mis padres son Edward e Isabella Cullen, y mi madre me mataría si me escucha llamándole así, soy una chica normal de 17 años que estudia en una segundaria normal, con el pelo cobre hasta mi cintura, ojos cafés, que según mi padre son como los de mi mami, mi piel es pálida y soy feliz con mi familia, mis abuelos maternos Charlie y Rene, igual Phil, y mis abuelos paternos Carlisle y Esme Cullen, con mis tíos Rose y Emmett, Jasper y Alice, creo que no se me olvida nada…ah, esperen, creo que se mes olvido contarles que mis padres son vampiros al igual que toda mi familia paterna, soy media vampiro media humana, mi mejor amiga esta loca y amo a un licántropo, creo que ahora no se me olvida nada.

Aun que suene raro, yo narrare la historia de amor de mis padres, no estará en orden ya que mi mama nunca lo estuvo, pero ustedes son gente inteligente y sabrán ordenar las cosas, aun que también es mezclaran con estratos de mi vida y de otras personas.

Estaba esperando a mi amiga, Maria Amos, a la cual cariñosamente llamaba Madonna, por su descendencia Italiana, ella se había hecho amiga en la escuela, yo no planeaba decirle que era media vampiro, pero, Madonna tenia cierta curiosidad por lo extraño y aventurado y podía pasarse horas recorriendo las desconocidas copas de los pinos mas alto de todo el bosque, y por esa razón su cuerpo siempre estaba lleno de cicatrices, y así que por eso, una vez fue a la casa de mis tíos, y sin darse cuenta su garganta tenia una herida abierta, que provoco el descontrol en mi tío Jasper, quien se tiro encima de ella, yo estaba atacada llorando diciéndole que parara, mientras mis tíos trataban de sujetarle, pero no podían.

-_¡tu te lo buscaste estupida humana!- dijo cuando sus brazos echaron hacia atrás a tío Emmett y a abuelo Carlisle- sabrás lo que es tentar a un vampiro._

_Y la cara de la aterrada chica se puso más pálida aun, mientras tío Jasper se acercaba a ella, pude ver como sus manos levantaban la cabeza de mi amiga, e inhalaba el olor de su sangre. _

_-¡Madonna!- grite casi desesperada. _

_Sorprendiendo a todos, las piernas de Maria subieron al cuello del tío Jasper, echándolo atrás y votándolo al piso, todos miraban sorprendidos, mientras las rodillas de mi amiga estaban en el cuello de mi tío- si me matas te juro que tu muerte cera próxima a la mía- después de esto se puso de pie mientras acariciaba mi cabello- disculpe señorita Esme por arruinar su cena, creo que nos veremos después, Nessie, adiós-, y sin mas se fue por la puerta principal. _

Claro, después vinimos a enterarnos que era igual que yo, pero eso no importaba, ella debía ayudarme, no por nada tenia el don de que las imágenes que tocaba se volvían realidad en tu mente, gran don para lo que yo lo quería usar.

-saldremos apenas Maria llegue, hija, llegaremos tarde en la noche, así que aquí tienen dinero por si quieren comprar algo de comida, y si quieren ir a casar, aquí esta el numero de Emmett y Rosalie y de Jasper y Alice- dijo mi madre arreglando cosas en su bolso, sentada en el brazo del sillón donde estaba sentado papa, que tenia una mano en la cintura de ella.

-¿a caso no confían en mi para dejarme la casa sola?

-la ultima vez, tenias un ciervo dentro de la casa- dijo mi padre, Edward, levantando las cejas.

-oh, había olvidado esa situación.- de repente el timbre sonó, y estaba tratando de controlar mis pensamientos para que mi padre no viera lo que tenia planeado, de repente se escucha "demonios, mierda, maldición, estupido perro", mi papa abrió gigantescamente los ojos, mi padre era muy anticuado, pero estaba acostumbrado a escucharlas, ya que eran las palabras preferidas de mi mejor amiga, al igual que "cosas", definitivamente éramos muy buenas amigas.

Abrí la puerta y abrace fuertemente a mi amiga, ella era completamente mi antónimo, ya que su pelo era corto y negro, un poco mas largo que el de mi tía Alice, su piel era pálida, y sus ojos eran verdes.

-hola niña.- me dijo cuando la solté, entro a mi casa con naturalidad, ella era así, yo que era criada por mi tía Alice, en el sentido de la moda, consideraba que ella tenia su estilo, ya que llevaba unos pescadores negros, zapatillas y una polera blanca con azul, rayada, y yo era completamente "moderna en esas cosas" como ella decía, ya que llevaba un vestido beige ultimo modelo, de la colección de otoño de Anna Sui (es una diseñadora de verdad, la otra vez le vi en la tele)- buenas tardes señor y señora Cullen- dijo con elegancia.

-muy bien-dijo mi madre rompiendo el beso que mi papa le había dado- las dejamos- y así se perdieron por la puerta, hasta que vi a mi padre subiéndose a su eterno Volvo.

-ya era hora de que llegaras, tenemos una misión importante- dije levantando el dedo en el aire, mientras Madonna se perdía detrás de la puerta de mi refrigerador-incluso me eh comprado ropa para cada situación- bien, eso era raro, me estaba transformando en mi tía Alice.

-y por que no llamaste a Jack, el es mejor en esas cosas, ¡bien tu padre se acordó de mí!-dijo sacando un flan, ella prefería la comida humana.

-vamos, sabes que el se negó la otra vez, y vamos que a ti también te interesa saber sobre la vida humana.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer, Nessie?- bien la tenia en mis manos.

-se que mi madre tiene algo escondido por allí que nos podría ayudar- dije juntando la punta de mis dedos.

-¿Qué es? ¿Un consolador? ¿Un juego de cartas? ¿Una película porno?

-¡deberías dejar de juntarte con Seth!-Dios, si no le hubiera enseñado a bloquear sus pensamientos, mi padre estaría rompiendo la pared con el auto al escuchar sus pensamientos.

-¡vamos!, ¡no metas el pescado frito de Billy Black en esto!, dime, ¿Qué es? ¿En que te puedo ser útil?

Genial, se estaba poniendo a mi disposición, me gusta eso, sobretodo cuando se las ingenia para que mantener a mi madre y a mi padre concentrados para que yo salga con Jack, realmente le quiero.

-mi madre tiene un… ¿guardaras el secreto?

-por favor, dime, ¿Quién te fue a comprar el condón cuando Jacob no tenia dinero a mano por jugar con Seth?

-¡basta con eso!-estaba roja como un tomate, si mi padre estuviera, las dos estamos muertas-mi mama tiene un...

-¿Qué?

-mi mama tiene un…

-¿un que?

-mi mama tiene un…

-¡Maldición, tu mama tiene un…!

-deja de interrumpirme…tiene un _diario de cuando era humana_- la cara de Madonna perdió ese suspenso, mientras recibía un proyectil.

-¡un diario! Y que casi me quedo sin uñas por un estupido diario, ¡demonios, por Isabel Allende!- tome el cojín que me había tirado y se lo devolví.

-tocaras la hoja y nos adentraremos en el mundo de los humanos, con tu habilidad, por favor, recuerda cuando entramos en Harry Potter y le di un beso a Draco Malfoy y tu hiciste que Cedric Diggory te enjabonara la espalda.

-o si, que bellos recuerdos, nadie mas me la exfolio así, te lo puedo jurar, pero, realmente será divertido.

-claro, según lo que se, mi mama no escribía cosas como "20 de enero: querido diario, hoy me tire un gas en la casa de Jack"- Madonna rompió a reír, mientras sus largas piernas se levantaban en el aire.

-hay, hay, hay, que Conan Doyle resucite si esto no es verdad- se tomaba el estomago mientras se iba hacia atrás en el sillón, su respiración se regulo-entonces, esta escrito como un libro y capítulos, ¿supongo?- sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con los míos.

-exacto.

-muy bien, me apunto, pero si me retraso en mi tarea de literatura te mato.

-trato hecho.- me sonrió igual que esa vez que mi tía Rose, le hizo un pastel holandés de disculpas, cuando le pregunto si a caso era lesbiana ya que a sus 17 años no tenia novio, y no fue a mi casa en una semana, y luego me dijo que se había hecho una fisura en un hueso por saltar de una rama a otra con su Hermano. Ya ven por que digo que esta loca, ¿a quien se le ocurre hacer eso cuando esta débil?

Me levante del sofá en un rápido movimiento y comencé a subir las escaleras con rapidez, mi amiga me alcanzo en un segundo, corrimos al tercer piso, hasta quedar frente a la habitación de mis padres, ella me miro y yo asentí, puse mi mano en el picaporte y entramos a la habitación, un aire especial golpeo nuestro rostro. Madonna cerró sus ojos, y me miro después mientras se tapaba la nariz.

-dile a Jack que se ponga perfume al entrar sí, la habitación apesta a licántropo- lo olvidaba ella era muy perspicaz en eso, tenia una nariz muy sensible, uno de sus defectos.

-no seas gallina, entra-le empuje y callo arrodillada a la alfombra de mis padres, empezó a divertirse con nos se que cosa, yo por mientras buscaba a gatas donde podría estar esa caja, busque debajo de la cama, por todas partes, y de repente pensé en un lugar donde mi madre dejara cosas que quisiera olvidar, y recordé el hoyo del techo, lo mire sellado, la única manera de verlo, era entrar en el ático. Me incline rápidamente hacia Maria y le toque el rostro, ella vio lo que yo quería hacer, asintió y ambas subimos al ático. Ella era mas alta que yo, por eso tomo con facilidad la cuerda que hacia que del techo bajara una escalera.

Subimos y todo estaba increíblemente limpio, y allí le vi en una caja, corrí a tomarlo, mientras Maddy tomaba una cuerda y la tiraba, se prendió la luz. Tome el diario en mis manos, era como un libro, era realmente hermoso, negro con bordes dorados, y tenia una "b" dorada en el centro, la cual recorrí lentamente con mis dedos. Trate de abrirlo pero no se podía.

-no se abre-dije haciendo fuerzas.

-presta-lo arrebato de mis manos cuando se sentó a mi lado, saco de su bolsillo una varita mágica, la que se gano en la subasta de utilería de Harry Potter y la puso en el centro- "Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas"- luego intento abrirlo, pero nada paso.

-creo que mi mama lo a cerrado con pegamento.

-o- se dio vuelta a buscar algo- lo cerro con llave- movía en sus largos dedos.

-dame- se la arrebate, mientras buscaba la abertura, la encontré, metí la llave y el diario se abrió, pude ver que en la primera pagina, en una esquina decía "Diario de Bella Swan"

-¿tu mama se llamaba Bella Cisne?- me pregunto con sorna.

Yo le fulmine con la mirada, ella tan solo tomo el libro y toco la pagina, y nos adentramos en la historia de los humanos, una historia de amor, la historia de amor de mi madre y mi padre…la historia de amor de Bella y Edward.


	2. Primer capitulo del diario

**IMPORTANTE: Estas partes del diario de Bella serán algo UA, ya que tienen extractos de lo que paso de verdad en la historia que le PERTENECE A STEPHANIE MEYER, y otras partes mías. **

"diario de Bella"

"-_pensamientos de Bella_-"

-actualidad-

**Lo que no te mata, te hace fuerte**

"_Lo que sentía por Edward Cullen ya no era novedad para mi, ni para mis amigas, si no, que lo tenia bien asumido, y hoy pensaba decírselo, ya que se sentaba a mí lado en biología y habíamos empezado a tener una pequeña amistad, pero Edward era devastadoramente sexy, y me gustaba como persona, y no sabia si yo, y mis hormonas enloquecidas podríamos seguir con esto" _

"Maddy y yo estábamos escondidas en el baño, y hasta ahora no había comprendido su habilidad, ya que podíamos escuchar los pensamientos de mi mama. Caminamos lentamente hasta quedar frente a la puerta de mi mama, asomamos la cabeza y pudimos ver como guardaba el diario en la mochila y suspiraba, se puso de pie y empezó a ordenar un poco su habitación.

-no puede hacer eso todo el día, ¿o si?

-¡Bella, apresúrate que llegamos tarde!- vimos a mi abuelo Charlie subiera la escalera, pero tan pronto su voz sonó, mi amiga me empujo de nuevo al baño.

-¿pero que te pasa?

-si nos ve, pensara que somos ladronas, y como persuadir a tu abuelo con su gran pistola- tiene un punto, esperamos hasta que mi mama empezó a bajar las escaleras, y luego la seguimos, vimos que mi abuelo ya estaba arriba del auto, esperando a mi madre, Bella, con impaciencia plantada en la cara. Su cara era un poema.

Camine sigilosa hasta el costado de la camioneta, tenia intenciones de subirme a la parte de atrás, para llegar así a la segundaria, pero alguien me detuvo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer al subirte a esa cosa?- sus ojos verdes saltaban, mientras mi mami cerraba la puerta con pestillo.

-piensas que nos iremos caminando hasta allá, o mejor, vamos donde mis tíos y pidámosle a mi papa que nos lleve- le dije haciendo notar el sarcasmo, mi mama acababa de tropezarse, bien, mas tiempo- vamos, aun no me recupero de cuando se te ocurrió caminar con Cedric por el bosque prohibido.

-es que no se ve segura, ¿no se desarmara?

-desde cuando te importa eso, sube que mi mama ya viene.

-es que…apesta a lobo.

-¡dios!- dije mi abuelo Charlie miro para todas partes y mi madre también, pero ya había tomado a Maddy y la había subido arriba.

La camioneta empezó a avanzar , mientras nosotros nos tapábamos con la tela que cubre la parte de atrás de la camioneta, yo iba feliz, ya que por fin hacia cosas humanas, pero mi amiga, casi estaba vomitando, se me olvido decirle la parte en que la camioneta le pertenecía a Billy Black antes de quedar invalido. Pero al fin y al cabo, ya estábamos allí."

"_menos mal que no soy pequeña, ya que vengo sola a la escuela, y podría esperar a que Edward apareciera, sabia que era un muchacho extraño al principio, que su piel era demasiado fría, y que estaba a dieta, pero a demás de eso, nada, y no se por que esta a dieta, si esta tan…!ya!, tienes que decirle ahora, o si no, no serás capas en biología." _

"-tu madre piensa profundo…sabes Nessie, deberías narrar en tercera persona, ya que al fin y al cabo tu eres la que esta narrando esto, te di un poco de permiso, y te puedo decir que no es entretenido escuchar, mama, papa, abuelo.-jugaba con un palito que encontró en la camioneta, mientras esta se detenía.

Nos bajamos con habilidad aun con la camioneta en marcha y le mire, ¿de verdad no le gustaba como contaba esto?

-tratare de hacer lo posible, Maddy.

Las dos chicas se bajaron de la camioneta, y esperaron como cualquier estudiante normal a que Bella descendiera, con naturalidad se sentaron en una banca, ya que gracias al poder de su amiga, podrían pasar por alumnas de esa segundaria, fingían hablar mientras miraban a la joven Bella salir de la camioneta.-¿mejor?-pregunto con irritación a su amiga Maria, la cual solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

Bella salio de la camioneta, y dejo sus cosas en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, donde minutos había dos polisones, comenzó a organizar sus libros mientras, prendía su reproductor musical, y así se dispuso a esperar a…Edward.

De repente un Volvo del año se detiene en uno de los estacionamientos de la puerta central y a su lado un jeep, con los 4 asientos ocupados, de este…Emmett y Jasper salieron primero luego…Rose y Alice. Toda la escuela se dio vuelta, los hombres miraban a las dos chicas con cara de bobos, y las mujeres con cara de caníbales a los chicos.

-vamos, no es para tanto, tan solo son…_hombres_- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-oh, perdone usted señorita "mi novio es mi hermanastro sex-simbol"

De repente, del auto, sale…Edward- jamás me fue tan difícil nombrar a mis padres- y fue como una alerta nacional, ya que todos miraron los movimientos del pálido chico, que con paso decidido y elegante, digno de un vampiro joven, se acerco a la hermosa chica, que le esperaba con una sonrisa.

-buenos días, Bella- su voz era…

-¿Cómo describirías la voz de mi papa?-nerviosismo.

-ronca, sexy, seductora, serena…

Su voz era serena y algo ronca por ser de mañana.

-hola-dijo ella con simpleza, el le sonrió, y mostró el camino, para entrar por la puerta-no…Edward, espera, es que quería conversar algo contigo…en privado-miro para todas partes, viendo a los alumnos llegar o salir, recorriendo la institución.

-muy bien, Bella, vamos a la banca del bosque- los dos se pararon y empezaron a caminar hacia el bosque, la chica a la que apodaban Nessie miro a su amiga, Maddy, quien miraba a la pareja alejarse.

-es hora de que saques tu mapa de los territorios forestales de Forks, Maria Collete Amos Di Ser Piero- la joven de cabellos cobres sabia que la muchacha de ojos verdes odiaba que la llamara de esa forma.

-¡no me llames así!- me hizo una señal para que la siguiera, y entraron por una parte completamente por donde habían entrado Edward y Bella.

La guió hasta un árbol, al cual treparon, caminaron por un par de ramas, y cuando vieron una rama gruesa se sentaron con destreza en ella, quedando exactamente frente a ellos, que estaban sentados en una banca al lado de una pileta, a las afueras del bosque, incluso se podría considerar que estaba en los terrenos de la escuela, ya que habían estudiantes.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?- pregunto.

-Edward…yo, no se como explicarlo, pero no puedo más- Bella se dio vuelta para quedar frente a Edward, mirándole a los ojos que eran café dorado.

-puedes confiar.

-no se como tu papa puede ser tan sexy- Maddy susurro a su amiga, mientras sucedía lo anterior.

-empezamos a hablar de nuestros padres, que el tuyo es el mejor Tom Cruise-realmente el padre de la amiga de Nessie, era muy atractivo.

Bella se movió para quedar frente a Edward nuevamente y le miro a los ojos.

-es que no se como explicarlo, es como…-Bella dudaba, y con decisión y las mejillas rojas, puso ambas manos en la fría y pálida faz del joven, y haciendo acopio de toda su valentía, junto sus labios.

Ella cerro los ojos, al igual que el, el le abrazo en un rápido movimiento, poniendo una mano en la nuca para profundizar el beso, Bella acariciaba el rostro de Edward, mientras la lengua del muchacho, que pronto seria padre de la narradora, se abría paso entre los labios de la joven, recorriendo lo que, desde el primer día que la vio, deseaba probar. Empezaron a jadear conjuntamente, y Bella… ¡dios!...

-concéntrate en narrar, como si nunca los hubieras visto.

…y Bells gimió cuando las manos de Edward comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Bella, eres tu?- esa era la voz de…Mike Newton, o Mike la mosca, ella se separo rápidamente de Edward, y se puso de pie al frente de Mike, dejando a Edward con cara de estupido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió mi mama…digo Bella con algo de indignación.

-tan solo te estaba buscando, Bella, ¿quieres venir?

-claro…-miro nerviosamente a Edward, y comenzó a caminar con Mike.

Edward apretó la mandíbula, cerró los puños al igual que los ojos.

-¡maldita mosca, que lo doy!-Nessie, comenzó a saltar en la rama, ante la escena.

-¡no saltes que nos vamos a…!- el crujido de la rama, hizo que Mike y Bella se detuvieran, y que Edward abriera los ojos y miraran hacia donde estábamos, las desgraciadas chicas.

-¡haaaaa!- gritaron antes de caer de una forma horrorosa al piso, de bruces contra la tierra, chocando las rodillas al piso, ¡que dolor!

Los 3 chicos se pusieron de pie mirando a las torpes chicas que habían caído de la rama del árbol, estas se pararon rápidamente, mirando a los jóvenes que les miraban atónitos.

-¡perfecto, Nessie, ahora pensaran que estamos locas!

-si sigues gritando así, si- tiene que calmarse Maddy, su amiga no la culpa, ya que en realidad ella, tubo la culpa.

-¿están bien?- pregunto cortésmente Edward.

-¿Quiénes son?- la mosca y mi madre al unísono.

-nadie…alguien…tu…Bella…Edward- yo levante los labios y Bella se puso roja, Maddy rodó los ojos, ayudando a su aproblemada amiga.

-estábamos buscando ardillas para nuestro proyecto de disección, y la estupida- apunto a Nessie- se puso a saltar en la rama, y nos caímos, ahora, nos vamos, nos vemos.

Nos alejamos a zancadas, mientras los otros les miraban como si fueran bichos raros."

"…_fue tan vergonzoso cuando esas chicas cayeron del cielo, y esa de hermosos cabellos parece que nos vio, ¡que vergüenza!, pero, espero que le allá quedado claro lo que sentía por el, tan solo debo esperar a la clase de biología para verle de nuevo, o en el almuerzo" _

-¿te apetece sentarte con los Cullen al almuerzo, para poder ver todo mejor?- propuso Nessie a su amiga.

-¿para que tu tío intente comerme de nuevo?, no gracias.

Ambas jóvenes caminaban por los desiertos pasillos de la segundaria que se encontraba en horario de clase, por eso no había nadie por los pasillos, miraban todo con curiosidad, ya que en la actualidad cuando ellas estudiaban no era así. Caminaron frente a un salón, donde vieron a Bella, concentrada en la calce de Ingles, luego pasaron por otra clase donde vieron a Edward escribiendo algo.

-realmente tu padre esta muy bueno- Maddy levanto y bajo las cejas.

-ya lo eh escuchado, creo que me lo tengo merecido por hablar del tuyo.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que Nessie, soltó un gritito, mientras empezaba a apuntar con desesperación una puerta, exactamente la ventana, su amiga, se asomo, para luego votarse ambas al piso riendo.

-¡así se veía la profesora Fulos sin arrugas!-rieron al mismo tiempo las amigas.

Recuperaron la compostura y el timbre sonó, emprendieron camino al comedor, y se sentaron en una mesa, que habían escogido preliminarmente, ya que así tenían vista a todo lo que sucedía entre, mis futuros padres. Vieron las dos amigas, como Bella y su grupo de amigas entraba, Mike la mosca se encontraba con ellos, al igual que Angelina."

-"_si Edward pudiera leer mi mente, ahora estaría acabada, no puedo dejar de pensar en el, creo que nunca debí besarle, pero es que creo…sinceramente creo…que lo amo, y no puedo aguantarlo mas. Tengo una oportunidad de hablar con el, ya que después de almuerzo nos toca biología, por favor, que venga a almorzar" _

"claro que vendrá, solo que no comen comida.- dijo Nessie, la mirada de Bella comenzó a recorrer el comedor, mirando atenta todo, de repente se paro en el par de chicas que conversaban sobre nada, Maddy desvió la mirada, y Nessie le imito.

-oye, Maddy, puedes adelantarte hasta la parte de la clase, estoy algo aburrida aquí.

-claro, total después las ansias de sangre las sufro yo por usar tanto mi poder.

Y en un pestañar, las dos chicas aventureras estaban escondidas en un armario, dentro de la clase de biología, teniendo un panorama excelente de todo. Bella estaba sentada, y se veía nerviosa, Edward tan solo prestaba atención a lo que decía el profesor. Edward se enderezo e hizo que su olor a masculinidad…

-que para la próxima narras tu que esto me deja un trauma- dijo Nessie.

Bella le miro y cerro los ojos, mientras veía que la manzana del chico se movía"

"_es tan lindo…y tan sexy…"_

"en eso concordamos, niña- dijo Madonna, Nessie le miro con rabia mientras los pensamientos de Bella volvían a surgir mientras esta mordía la punta de su lápiz con nerviosismo…"

"_pero tengo que admitir que me pone mas nerviosa aun que no me hable, se ah quedado callado toda la hora, y aun que piense que no me doy cuenta, puedo ver como sus ojos me recorren, como si quisiera comer algo de mi, y eso me pone aun mas nerviosa, sobre todo cuando mira así mi garganta. Siempre e tratado de esconderlo, pero Edward es diferente, es algo extraño igual que sus hermanos, es como si escondieran un secreto, pero aun no se que es…quisiera poder saber que piensa, o que el supiera lo que pienso, no es la primera vez que lo deseo" _

La historia paro abruptamente, y volvimos a estar conciente en el ático, mire desesperada, quizá algo le había pasado a Madonna, ¡que mala amiga soy! Pero, para mi sorpresa, allí estaba la tonta, sonándose la nariz con un papel extra suave.

-disculpa, Nessie, me picaba la nariz y perdí la concentración.

-¡eres una estupida!, pensé que te habías desmayado como la otra vez que nos metiste al libro de historia- metí un dedo en la pagina que íbamos antes de cerrarlo y pegarle con el en la cabeza.

-es diferente, con este tipo de papel nunca me desmayaría, es delgado, ¡el de historia parecía un papiro!- deje de golpearla- bien…

"El timbre informaba el fin de la clase, y paresia que el mueble seguía igual de hediondo de cuando llegamos.

-Nessie, ¿estas segura que no estas enferma del estomago?

-basta que todos se están yendo, y mis padres quedaron solos.

Bella había arreglado todas sus cosas y se disponía a salir, con el alma rota, ya que su amado no le correspondía, ella como una mujer fuerte, que tenia el honor y la dignidad propia ante todo, le ignoro, caminando con paso decidido y seguro, como nunca antes lo había tenido, ya que Bella era y es muy torpe." "_no puedo creer que yo allá echo eso por alguien que no siente lo mismo por mi, creo que lo mejor será olvidar…" _

"-Bella- la ronca voz de Edward y el delicado pero fuerte agarre de la muñeca de mi madre, hizo que esta se volteara, ella iba a dar una propuesta, pero el le bezo en los labios.

Ambos empezaron a acariciarse, mientras Edward tomaba a Bella de la cintura y la sentaba sobre un mesón de la clase, el lamió el labio inferior de ella e introdujo su lengua, y si se lo preguntan soy Madonna, Nessie se acaba de desmayar al ver a sus padres así. Edward comenzó a besar el cuello de ella, haciendo que esta comenzara a jadear, cuando sintió que estaba perdiendo el control, se separo bruscamente.

-lo siento tanto, Bella- tomo sus cosas y se fue dejando a Bella así, con las piernas abiertas por tener a Edward entre ellas, y con las manos laxas a los costados, ya que anteriormente estaban en el cuello del muchacho. Ella seco unas lágrimas y se fue. Yo abrí y ambas caímos al piso, Nessie despertó…"

-y creo que eso es todo lo que hay en el capitulo de hoy, Nessie.

-dios, no pensé que ver a mis padres besándose así fuera tan, traumarte.

-y lo mejor es que nos quedan muchos capítulos mas.

-¡en que me eh metido!


	3. Casa de Madonna, una mas con nosotras

**Gracias a: **

**Chica vampiro 92**

**Karen Cullen**

**Nessie Cullen Potter**

**Paosan**

**Shadow Noir Wing**

**Julimoon**

**Darla Gilmore (realmente gracias, tu comentario me a ayudado a mejorar las cosas ojala que este no este complicado)**

**Missju**

**Hermanos Black**

**De dos a tres, compartiendo el secreto**

-veo que no destrozaron la casa- dijo mi mama revisando con ojo critico toda la sala de estar.

-claro señora, debe confiar en mi- la sonrisa petulante de Madonna apareció, y se volteo a ver a mi padre- y no olvide señor Cullen, habrá un par de licántropos- levantaba las cejas, ¿de que demonios hablaban?

-por el fútbol y Huachipato, todo se aguanta, Maria- oh, claro, como olvidarlo, mañana por la tarde seria la final del no se que de fútbol, que seria entre el equipo Huachipato, y Washington, y todos estaban como coléricos.

La idea era simple, iríamos a la casa de los Amos a ver el partido con la familia de Madonna, y allí estarían también, Jack, Seth y Billy, pasaríamos una tarde agradable mientras los que pueden comer, comen un asado a la parrilla, cortesía de Calixto Amos, padre de mi amiga, no se cuantos siglos tenga ese nombre y tampoco me interesa preguntar.

-bueno, me voy, o si no mi padre pensaran que me raptaron y esas cosas raras- se despidió levantando la mano, abrió la puerta y salio.

-¿Qué hicieron?- pregunto mi padre, mirándome con ojo critico.

-bueno, comimos, tuvimos una guerra de cojines y hablamos de…_hombres_- sabia que siempre que tocaba el tema, a papa, no le interesaba saber mas.

-suficiente, que bueno que la pasaste bien, ve a dormir que mañana tenemos que ir temprano a la casa de los Amos, tengo algo importante que hablar con Calixto.

Y sin más subí a mi habitación, sabia que cada vez que iba a la casa de mi amiga sufría ataques hormonales, ¿Por qué?, por 6 razones:

1-Jack siempre me acompaña.

2-Thomas, o Tom, el hermanastro súper sexy de Madonna, que es su novio.

3-William, o Will, el gemelo de mi amiga, extremadamente sexy.

4-Calixto, el padre de Madonna, ¿se podría compara con sus hijos e hijastros?

5-los 4 brutos se ponían a jugar en el barro como animales, ¡sin camina!, ¡"sin" "camisa"!

6-después para quitarse el barro se bañaban, y el baño queda en el primer piso, y salen en toalla, ¡en toalla! Para subir por la escalera a cambiase.

No se como ella vivía así, y con estos pensamientos indecorosos me quede dormida, soñando con como acecinar a Mike la mosca por interrumpir tan lindo momento entre mis padres, y con esos modelazos familiares que se gasta Madonna, ¡maldita!, no mentira.

-¡Nessie! ¡Abajo, que llegamos tarde!

-¡5 minutos mas, papa!

-¡eh dicho abajo!

-ah…

-¡si no estas aquí en 10 minutos…!

-ya voy- que tipo mas desagradable.

¿Cómo alguien puede interrumpir tan lindo sueño?, de seguro esta celoso por que el no puede soñar… ¡basta!, mi tía Rose se esta apoderando de mi. Me di una rápida ducha, me peine y comencé a buscar ropa, mi tía Alice se dedico a ordenar mi ropero por estación del año, día y diseñador, por lo que saque un vestido azul, de tirantes delgados, con detalles dorados, creación de Calvin Klein, tomo mi cartera y salí. Estaba a punto de bajar cuando escuche lo siguiente:

-¡por el amor de Dios! ¡Ponte una camisa!- me puse roja, sabia quien era el único que se atrevía a caminar por la vida sin camisa, y levemente vi a Jack, refunfuñando mientras se ponía la prenda.

Baje la escalera, el al verme sonrió, y yo me lance a sus brazos, comenzamos a girar, sentí como mi padre se iba de allí murmurando "ese chucho", pero no lo tomamos en cuenta, luego me dejo en el suelo y me beso la frente, luego otro en la nariz…y luego en la boca…ah.

-¿vienes con nosotros?-pregunte, mientras le abrazaba.

-no…tan solo quiero que le des esto a William, me presto su camisa favorita en la ultima guerra, y se la traje limpia y planchada- sonrió dejando ver sus blancos dientes.

-pensé que…me habías venido a ver a mi- me puse falsamente triste, haciendo un puchero, y lentamente mis lagrimas de cocodrilo se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos, algo que Madonna me había enseñado, ¡ella es genial!

-hay, Nessie, no…no llores, por favor…me partes el alma- genial…me decían que era maligna pero no creía a que punto-también era una excusa para verte antes del partido, hay, Nessie- se veía tan preocupado que no pude hacer mas que reírme a carcajadas. Me llegue a soltar de sus brazos riendo, lo escuche gruñir.

-hay…jaja…no te enojes por favor, Jack- recupere algo de compostura y me pare derecha y puse una de mis manos en su mejilla, el volvió a gruñir, pero yo le acaricia, el sonrió y abrió los ojos.

-no estoy enojado, hermosa, pero debo irme…por causas mas fuertes-yo debí haber quedado con una cara de boba, ya que este salio por la ventana de atrás.

En ese instante no comprendía por que lo había hecho, pero de repente, el timbre sonó, mis padres salieron de la cocina todos arreglados, empezaron a dar vueltas por no se donde, pidiéndome que abriera la puerta, camine hasta esta y…

-¡Nessie! ¡Querida! ¡Te ves fabulosa! ¡Quien te abra conseguido ese conjunto!

¡Nos atacan los pixies! ¡Auxilio que nos atacan los pixies!- Tía Alice, ¡Que sorpresa!- dije correspondiendo el abrazo de mi pequeña tía, haciéndome a un lado para que el resto de mi familia pudiera entrar. Salude a mis abuelos; Carlisle y Esme, y a mis tíos, Jasper, Emmett y Rose- ¿y que los trae por aquí?

-no es obvio Nessie… ¡el partido!- dijo mi tío Emmett luego de saludar a mi papa y a mi mama.

-¿Irán con nosotros donde los Amos?-pregunte con algo de miedo, a Madonna no le va a gustar nada de nada.

-claro, incluso trajimos el jeep, ¡todos arriba!- grito de repente mi tío Jasper.

Y en un parpadear estábamos en los autos, dispuestos a subir el cerro de La Gloria, con tal de ver ese famoso partido, revise por última vez mi bolso, para ver si tenía el diario, debíamos continuar con nuestra investigación. Ahora que hablamos de Madonna, otra de nuestras diferencias, su apodo es el nombre de una virgen, y Nessie, se asemeja el mostró del lago Ness. Mi padre había puesto música clásica, ¿la idea era despertarme o dormirme?, los solos de piano están bien cuando uno quiere tener una conversación amena o relajarse mientras lee un libro, ¡pero no cuando uno va conduciendo por uno de los acantilados mas empinados de Forks!

-¿esa es la casa, cierto?- la suave voz del tío Emmett, desde la ventana del jeep de al lado nos grita, creo que tiene dudas, la única casa, que esta aquí, que tiene en letras gigantes la palabra "Amos", como la casa de mis abuelos, ¿y se confundes?

-Si, Em- le responde mi papa, luego de que nos abrieran el portón, entramos, nos estacionamos y salimos, yo toque el timbre, poniéndole como primera visitante, dispuesta a entrar y succionar a Madonna a su pieza para continuar con la historia. Pero me olvide de 3 cosas: Tom, Will y Calixto.

-¡pero si son los Cullen!- el súper y extremadamente sexy hermanastro nos abrió la puerta, Tom hijo de la segunda esposa de Calixto, tiene el pelo largo como el príncipe Caspian en las películas de Narnia, es pálido, de ojos azules, el color de su pelo es negro.

Nos sonrió y nos hizo pasar a todos, entramos, y vimos que todos estaban reunidos en la sala, en dos sillones frente a la mesa estaban sentados Will y Madonna, con la vista concentrada en un tablero de ajedrez, sus padres a ambos lados mirando atentamente, todos al ver la situación se quedaron quietos, observando a los gemelos. Madonna sonrió y tomo la torre negra, y avanzo.

-jaque mate…hermano- sonrió con sorna mientras miraba a su hermano.

-¡te matare, Maddy!- todos seguíamos observando.

-¿disculpa?- pregunto divertida, parándose.

-perdón _amo._

-o si, o si, ahora quien es esclavo de quien.-empezó a bailar la danza de la victoria.

-lamento detener tu hermoso baile, preciosa, pero tenemos visitas- Tom se sentó en el brazo del sillón de su madre.

-¡Edward!- exclamo Calixto, un exuberante pelinegro, con unas cuantas canas que le hacían ver aun más sexy, con hermosas facciones y unos ojos tan verdes como los de sus hijos, abrazo cariñosamente a mi padre, para luego hacerlo con mi madre.

-hola, Nessie- me dijo cortésmente Will dándome la mano después de saludar a toda mi familia, William o Will…arg, como a veces le decía a Madonna, era tan pálido como su hermana, su cabello era negro como carbón y estaba cortado al estilo aviador, con los ojos verdes vivos y felices.

-¡Nessie!- Madonna me abrazo, ella llevaba un jeans color mezclilla, una camiseta de algodón manga larga color magenta muy delgada, por lo que pude suponer, y un poleron negro, manga 3/4 , con un gorro hacia atrás, y adelante decía " ¿Diva? O ¿Madonna?, sinónimos", se veía muy bien, su gemelo llevaba unos pantalones de tela gris y una camisa azul, y Tom llevaba unos jeans negros, con un chaleco delgado de cierre color verde oscuro y abajo una camisa blanca.

Luego salude a su madre o madrastra, una espectacular rubia, de ojos azules, llevaba un chaleco rosado y una falda blanca, llamando mucho la atención por su hermosura, vi como Madonna empezaba a saludar al resto de mi familia, mientras miraba de reojo como mi padre hablaba animadamente con el de ella, saludo a Alice de un abrazo, y luego a Rose, luego a Emmett, a todos menos a tía Alice de un apretón cariñoso de manos, cuando…estaba a punto de saludar al que faltaba, y sus ojos se abren enormemente, pude ver que alejaba su mano mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿te encuentras bien?- la voz de mi tío Jasper, sonaba cohibida, el extendió una mano para tocarla.

-¡no me toques!- vi como con una habilidad digna de montañés, salto la meza dándole la espalda, alejándose de la sincera mano de mi tío.

-Maddy… ¿estas bien?- pregunto su padre. Tan solo había visto esa expresión de horror 3 veces en mi vida, 2 cuando el tigre del zoológico se soltó cerca de nosotros y…esa situación olvidada que paso en la casa de mis abuelos…hace mucho tiempo.

-no…no…no- se apego a la pared con horror, rápidamente los brazos de su gemelo le rodearon, al mismo tiempo que de modo protector, su otro hermano se colocaba delante de ella, mirando con duda a Jasper.-tan solo…no dejen que se me acerque- si ella estaba mal, ¿Cómo estaría mi tía Alice?- puedes subir cuando quieras Nessie- Tom tomo a su novia y subió con ella las escaleras, mientras Will bajaba nuevamente.

-creo…que esta algo loca, si…ustedes la conocen- si Will no tuviera ese don de la confianza, nadie se traga esa, no lo usaba conmigo, todos nos sentamos alegres nuevamente, menos mi tío Jasper que tenia una mirada perdida.

Mi tía Alice lo tomaba la mano, apretándola, Tom bajo y todo se tranquilizo, empezaron los preparativos para ver el partido. Prontamente la sala no estuvo tan llena de gente.

-dijo que subieras- susurro Tom, mirándome con sus ojos azules, ¿comprenden como quedan mis hormonas después de esto?

-y como esta.

-buenísima- si Will estuviera allí, le mata, luego le doy yo por no comprender mi pregunta, le mire severamente- digo…digo- carraspeo- se encuentra mejor, esta algo nerviosa, por lo de tu ya sabes que en donde tu ya sabes donde, y me dijo que te dijeras que subieras contigo lo que tu ya sabes.

-comprendo, gracias.

-párese que estuviéramos hablando de Voldemort.

Subí las escaleras, y llegue a su cuarto, lo abrí, me encontré con esa acogedora sala, con esa chimenea a leña, con esos mullidos sillones, y todos esos libros, que llenaban toda las paredes visibles, me acerque a una cortina que tenia pintado mas estantes con libros y la abrí, detrás estaba la cama en una esquina, al lado de la ventana, y luego la televisión, con un sillón mas.

-se que tu habitación es mas linda, con ese ventanal enorme y la silla de psicólogo que te dieron, al igual que tu closet, pero, es lo que hay.-al menos no perdió el humor.

-fue una mala idea traer a mi tío Jasper.

-fue una mala idea acordarme del incidente, creo que después bajare a disculparme con tu tío.- le di un abrazo, me senté en su cama, ella estaba echa un ovillo-trajiste el diario.

-claro…pensaba leerlo si no te molesta.

-no claro, me carcomía la curiosidad por saber mas, sobre todo cuando ley el nombre, el nombre del siguiente capitulo.

-¿Cómo era?- rebuscaba en mi bolso hasta que lo saque, levantándolo en el aire victorioso.

-"el no es humano"- puso una cara que no supe interpretar.

-bien…has tu trabajo, chica.

-oh, me halagas cuando dices esas cosas.

Puso sus manos sobre el papel abierto, cerró los ojos, estábamos apunto de cuando de repente...

-permiso, Maddy.- la voz de Will se filtro hasta nosotras, luego el cuerpo de su hermano atravesó la cortina y quedo frente a nosotras-¿Qué hacen?

-cosas que no te incumben- levanto la nariz. Yo asentí, riéndome.

-son cosas de chicas.

-vamos, si son cosas de chicas, tiene que haber un hombre…

-¿seguro que quieres integrarte?- me gustaba la idea, si 1 Amos era gracioso, 2 seria la diversión asegurada.- tienes que guardar el secreto.

-¡claro!, pueden confiar en mi chicas, no por nada soy el gemelo de esta cosa- apunto a Madonna, se sentó también en la cama, al lado de su gemela- hablando de cosa, ¿Cómo te sientes, Maddy?

-espantosamente mal, ¡como se te ocurre venir a interrumpir algo tan importante!- levanto sus cejas, su hermano le beso la cabeza de manera fraternal.

-vamos, pueden confiar en mi.

-esta bien, cuéntale a este guarro- hizo un gesto de resignación.

-bien es que mi madre tiene un… ¿juras no decir nada?

-lo juro, lo juro.

-mi madre tiene un…

-¿un que?

-es que mi madre tiene un…

-¿un que, Nessie?

-mi madre tiene un…

-¡un que!

-¡eres igual que tu hermana!

-lo sabemos- ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, mientras juntaban sus cabezas y los cuarzos de amatista verdes que colgaban de sus cuellos se juntaron.

-mi mama tiene un diario de cuando era humana.

La cara de Will era un poema, pero de pronto se echo a reír- y supongo que Maddy ha dejado de ser inútil.

-¿quieres participar o no?

-¡claro!, aun que ustedes van adelantadas, explíquenme algo.

-bien, Will, mi madre escribió esto como un libro, me entiendes, nosotros ya leímos el primer capitulo que se llamaba "debes saber lo que siento por un beso", y ahora toca el siguiente, por lo cual, estoy traumada, ya que mis padres nunca se besan así en mi presencia- termine de explicarle.

-genial, ¿podemos empezar?- Madonna se esta irritando.

Yo asentí, ella cerro los ojos y nos internamos en la amorosa historia, que gracias a mi querida amiga, no relatare por mi futura salud mental…


	4. El no es humano Parte 1

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Gracias a una gran ayuda de Shadow, en serio te lo agradezco, me di cuenta de un error gutural, resulta que Nessie esta con Jake, el chuco hombre lobo Jacob, para que entienda, el me cae bien eh, tan solo que por mi computadora, como no lo tenia agregado al diccionario, yo ponía Jake, y me lo cambiaba a Jack, y luego que me di cuenta gracias el review de Shadow, me creció la vena y me enoje con mi computadora, pero luego nos reconciliamos, bueno, ahora en adelante, será Jake, ya que lo agrega a mi diccionario.

**Dedicatoria: **para mi amado, genial, hermoso, inteligente, híper súper máster hermano, Sámuel, o Sam, mi gemelo. Y para todas las personas que leen con dedicación el fic.

Comentario: hermanito, se que estas leyendo, así que te escribo esto, ¡Viva Carlos Santana!, que ayer la pasamos espectacular viéndolo en el festival de viña, Dios, es un Dios, bueno, por asó decirlo, nos leemos pronto Black, y…cuando llegues del entrenamiento nos cabeceamos y vemos la repetición de Dinamita Show en youtube.

_Pensamiento de bella en cursivas. _

**El no es humano**

_Me prometí a mi misma no volver a llorar por un hombre, y sobretodo, no llorar por Edward, sobre todo por Edward, ya que me hace mucho daño, pero entre mas quiero olvidarme de el, parece que mas me enamora. Su pelo cobre, su pálida piel, sus ojos tan extraños pero a la vez tan atrayentes, sus labios, todo de el es maravilloso, adictivo, deseable…pero me daña, no puedo dejar de amarlo…y parece que su recuerdo tampoco quiere dejar de dañarme. _

_Ayer me pase toda la noche llorando, excepto cuando Charlie me fue a ver, y cuando estaba viendo el príncipe del tenis, peor el resto del día me la e pasado mal, preguntándome; ¿Por qué a mi?, siendo que pase tantos años sola, y me creía lo suficientemente fuerte para no sufrir por hombres, y ahora, llega este…Edward el hermoso príncipe azul…y arruina todo…el es como el crepúsculo, tan hermoso y diferente, pero a la vez, inalcanzable, ya que se dice que cuando uno llega al ocaso de la vida es cuando muera, y quizá, ese sea el momento en que Edward sea mío. _

_Pero…aun que mi corazón este roto, yo soy una mujer fuerte, y mi futuro no puede verse opacado por un amor de escuela…pero, ¿será Edward un amor de escuela?, tan solo tengo que ver lo que me muestra la vida. _

Bella pensaba mientras salía de la escuela, el día había pasado lento y Edward le había ignorado toda la tarde, los gemelos Amos tuvieron que detener a Nessie ya que esta iba a matar a su padre por hacer llorar a su madre, y a Mike la mosca por meter su asquerosa nariz donde no le importa. La hora de almuerzo aun no terminaba, pero faltaba poco para que la campana sonara, informándole que tendría que enfrentarse a el, ya que el siguiente bloque le tocaba biología.

-Bella, ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

-no estoy triste- suspiro comiendo un apio- en verdad- le sonrió forzosamente.

-se que algo te ocurre, vamos, puedes confiar en mi.- le dijo Ángela

-en serio, estoy diciendo la verdad.

-bien- refunfuño

En otra mesa, cercana a esa, estaban 3 chicos, una tomaba una gaseosa, tenía el pelo castaño hasta la cintura, la piel pálida y ojos café, que se parecían a los de Bella. Junto a ella, dos gemelos, un hombre y una mujer, de pelo negro y ojos verdes, comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-hey, Nessie- llamaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿si?

-tu mama es una pésima mentirosa- dijeron al ver que Ángela continuaba insistiendo, mientras por sus hibridas gargantas mitad humanas pasaba un pedazo gigante de lasaña.

-si ya lo se…aun lo es- Nessie dijo mirando a los morenos rápidamente, ya que no quería perderse nada de la historia.

De repente las puertas se abren, aun quedarían unos 10 minutos para comer, y entran "los Cullen"

_Los Cullen_

-oye, Maddy, ¡no te ofendas Nessie!, pero te das cuenta que Cullen se parece a la palabra culo.- dijo reteniendo una carcajada Will, los gemelos se miraron en silencio por unos segundos y luego rompieron en carcajadas, llamando la atención de algunos.

-¡no interrumpan el show!, tarados.- les fulmino con la mirada

Primero entro Jasper y Alice, tomados de la mano, ella le conversaba y el solo asentía con la cabeza, luego entraron Rose y Emmett, y luego Edward. En ese momento, Bella se paro de su asiento y se fue, aguantando las lagrimas, apretando sus puños para no ir y pegarle a Edward por ser un…"_maricon". _Tan solo que era inconsciente de una mirada que le seguía, penetrante y preocupada, pero a la vez cálida, que era la causante de todas sus penurias…la mirada de Edward.

Los 3 jóvenes esperaron lo suficiente y se pusieron de pie, siguiendo el camino antes tomado por la chica, vieron que se dirigía hacia la puerta principal, pero sonó el timbre, y ella paro en seco, y volvió sobre sus pasos, los otros chicos, rápidamente se habían ido al salón de biología.

-Nessie, pensé que Maddy estaba loca, pero…. ¡no no voy a entrar allí!- dijo apuntando un armario.

-no te estaba sugiriendo.

-entra, no seas gallina-Madonna le empujo- y menos mal que tu eres el hombre- luego entro ella, Nessie puso los ojos en blanco y se adentro en el closet, empujando a los dos hermanos.

-si se te esta ocurriendo la idea de escurrirnos en la clase no servirá de nada, ya que la clase esta llena, y mis padres si hacen algo no lo harán si hay tres chicos con cara de psicópatas maniacos en la ventana mirando.- dijo Nessie.

-buen punto- Will reflexiono, y la clase empezó.

Bella estaba sentada junto a Edward, ninguno de los dos se hablaba, pero Edward tenía la mirada fija en ella, recorría su cuello con la mirada y su rostro, Bella tan solo fingía poner atención en la clase.

_Tengo que salir de aquí, esto me esta poniendo nerviosa, ¿a caso no se da cuenta que me percate de su mirada?_

-chica, medio salón se a percatado antes que tu- Nessie golpeo a Madonna para que se callara.

_Pero a la vez no puedo, su olor es tan fuerte que no me deja abandonarle, su rostro, su voz, es como si todo eso fuera una droga como un hechizo que me hace acercarme a el y no olvidarle, como si necesitase algo de eso._

Edward se puso de pie, tomando bruscamente sus cuadernos, libros y su bolso, comenzó a caminar con rapidez y odio hacia la puerta, en el mismo instante que el timbre de salida sonaba. El movió su mano con rapidez y de repente la puerta se abrió sola, y tan solo nos pocos pudieron notar el extraño movimiento de cabeza que hizo Edward. Y menos de los que le vieron notaron que sus ojos estaban completamente negros, y su boca estaba entreabierta.

-esta sediento- dijo Nessie tapándose la boca.

-pero si ah pasado tantos años con humanos, ¿Por qué ahora?- pregunto Madonna.

-yo…no lo se.

-mas vale salir a ver- dijo Will viendo que todos los alumnos habían salido, dejando a Bella como la ultima en salir.

Estaban a punto de salir por la puerta, cuando Will apunta la ventana y salen por allí, quedando directamente en el estacionamiento de la secundaria Forks, Edward y sus hermanos estaban en sus correspondientes vehículos, tan solo que este ultimo estaba afuera de el suyo, mirando fijamente la espalda de Bella, ya que esta, por óbviese, le estaba dando la espalda, mientras su mochila descansaba en la parte de atrás de su camión, mientras guardaba y ordenaba sus cosas.

De repente, una furgoneta llega al estacionamiento a toda velocidad, en una curva, sin regulación pasa, y por el agua del asfalto pierde el control, la camioneta a toda velocidad y con frenos malos, esta tratando de ser controlada por su conductor, girando el volante para cambiar la dirección para no herir a nadie, pero de repente, la furgoneta se va hacia el viejo camión de Bella. Bella espantada por el ruido a lo único que reacciona es darse vuelta y…

Mágicamente, antes de que la camioneta chocara con ella algo la detuvo y la hinco hacia al suelo de manera segura, estaba algo aturdida, pero puedo sentir una cosa helada en su cintura, miro hacia su lado izquierdo, y puedo ver como Edward la sujetaba de la cintura con una mano, el hincado delante de ella, con una mano estirada que terminaba en la furgoneta, la palma de este completamente estirada, haciendo en una abolladura en la puerta del auto, que paro de manera tan brusca.

Sus miradas cruzaron unos segundos, pero apenas la herida que tenía Bella en la cabeza comenzó a abrirse y a salir sangre Edward desapareció rápidamente, con un doloroso jadeo, y las fugas miradas de ojos, chocolate con negro profundo, ojos que ella encontraba los más inexpiables, hermosos e inhóspitos que antes había visto.

_Edward…_

_----------------------_

Bueno amigos, esta parte me costo escribirla, y creo

Que se quedaría en más suspenso si lo corto aquí…

Pero tranquilos, estoy aprovechando mis últimos

Segundos de vida, ya que señores, Minimara Fénix II

Acaba de entrar a clases el día de soy,

Jaja, bueno creo que para mañana o pasado el siguiente capitulo…gracias por todos los review…


	5. El no es humano parte 2

*abrazando a chicas que mandaron abrazos, sobre todo a esa que vive en la tan linda tierra de México, donde hacen unos tacos*

Nada me pertenece, y todo eso.

Ah y no es por ser pesada ni nada de eso, ¡pero por Merlín que es un fic! Y no una copia del libro…y que no estoy con Crepúsculo en mis piernas copiando todo en esta página de Word, déjenle a mi imaginación maquinar, además de que el fic es UA…es como si quisieran leer lo mismo que ya leyeron en el libro, no…yo lo quise hacer diferente, ¡si no de que sirve el fanfiction!, por favor… ¿cuesta mucho entender?

*recibiendo golpe de hermano por ser grosera*

*apuntando con una ballesta a hermano*

**El no es humano (parte 2) **

_Edward…_

Bella abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras un leve dolor se hacia presente en la parte baja de su nuca, cuando tuvo un poco de control sobre sus actos, los abrió completamente, viendo, que estaba en la sala de urgencias del hospital de Forks, hace ya mucho tiempo que no estaba allí, desde que era pequeña, se había cuidado lo suficiente para no ser tan torpe, y aparecer, como solía hacerlo cuando mas joven, un par de veces por semana.

-Bella, hija… ¿Cómo estas?- la desesperada voz de Charlie se escucho en toda la sala de emergencia, la cual provenía del lado de Bella. El se encontraba sentado a su lado, mientras que nuestros amigos, los vampiros espías, colgaban de la ventana, Will con Nessie en la espalda, ya que la pequeña hija de Bella, no poseía la habilidad de escalar como la tenían los hábiles trepadores de árboles.

_¿Qué me paso?... no recuerdo nada, tan solo…Dios, mi cabeza, ¿Qué me habrá sucedido?...tan solo… ¡Edward! _

"**De repente, una furgoneta llega al estacionamiento a toda velocidad, en una curva, sin regulación pasa, y por el agua del asfalto pierde el control, la camioneta a toda velocidad y con frenos malos, esta tratando de ser controlada por su conductor, girando el volante para cambiar la dirección para no herir a nadie, pero de repente, la furgoneta se va hacia el viejo camión de Bella. Bella espantada por el ruido a lo único que reacciona es darse vuelta y…" **

-papa…yo no se…pero…si, si estoy bien- se sentó completamente en la camilla, aun llevaba su ropa, por lo que pudo calcular que lo que sucedió con ese muchacho no fue tan grabe, y que no le hizo mucho daño…pero…

_¿Qué tiene que ver Edward con todo esto?_

-Will, ¿no puedes romper el vidrio?-pregunto Madonna.

-no.

-demonios, casi no puedo escuchar.

-y por que no mejor-dijo Nessie moviéndose un poco-abrimos un poquito la ventana.

-eres una genio, Nessie-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Bella, de verdad lo siento- la voz de Tayler llego a sus oídos.

-no es nada, en serio.-dijo Bella con una sonrisa amable.

-ve despidiéndote de tu licencia, jovencito.

Le amenazo Charlie, luego Charlie le explico a Bella, que el Doctor Carlisle Cullen, le había recomendado que se quedara una noche en el hospital para que hacia monitorearan su estado, a petición de Charlie, obviamente, pero que después de esa noche se encontraría completamente rehabilitada, así que Charlie le iría a buscar las cosas para la escuela de mañana, y su computadora para que no se aburriera por la noche, y para…

-para que hables con tu madre Bella, es lo mejor, llámala, debe estar preocupada-dijo el Jefe de policía ya en la habitación del hospital con todas las cosas.

-¡le contaste a mamá!- casi chillo.

-pues…ella debía enterarse, ¿no?-se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente.

-debe estar histérica, esperare un par de horas para que se calme-le miro, para luego cerrar los ojos.

-bien…iré a firmar uso papeles para que no tengas ningún problema mañana por la mañana, adiós Bella, duerme bien, esta a tu cargo el doctor Hans Miller (es nuestro doctor de cabecera con mi hermano, el que nos hizo el yeso especial para rascarse cuando nos quebramos el brazo jugando en las copas de las araucarias, y nos puso la escayola antes para que pudiéramos salir a jugar, jeje, lo siento, un muy buen doctor).

-aja- respiro.

Charlie le beso la frente antes de salir de la habitación dejándola allí, de repente un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y…

"**Mágicamente, antes de que la camioneta chocara con ella algo la detuvo y la hinco hacia al suelo de manera segura, estaba algo aturdida, pero puedo sentir una cosa helada en su cintura, miro hacia su lado izquierdo, y puedo ver como Edward la sujetaba de la cintura con una mano, el hincado delante de ella, con una mano estirada que terminaba en la furgoneta, la palma de este completamente estirada, haciendo en una abolladura en la puerta del auto, que paro de manera tan brusca.**

**Sus miradas cruzaron unos segundos, pero apenas la herida que tenía Bella en la cabeza comenzó a abrirse y a salir sangre Edward desapareció rápidamente, con un doloroso jadeo, y las fugas miradas de ojos, chocolate con negro profundo, ojos que ella encontraba los más inexpiables, hermosos e inhóspitos que antes había visto**."

-¡Edward!-esto era raro, muy raro.

Saco su computadora y la puso encima de la mesa del hospital, donde ponían la comida y comenzó a buscar.

_Piel fría y pálida, mucha fuerza, rapidez, ojos que cambian de color, que tiene una dieta especial y que puede leer mentes…_

Sus dedos se movían hábilmente por las teclas de la computadora de color blanco, al igual que sus delgados dedos por el Mouse touch de su laptop, mientras sus ojos estaban concentrados en una lectura que no hablaba claro, y que parecía jamás terminar, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su respiración pareció cortarse, y sus dedos pararon de moverse nerviosos por la superficie, abrió la boca en busca de aire, pero este no quería pasar,(sensación descubierta gracias a golpe en estomago dado por gemelo).

"Bestias de la noche…o mas conocidas hoy en la modernidad por _vampiros_"

_Eso…eso quiere decir que Edward es un…que Edward es un…vampiro, eso podría explicarlo, y no solo eso, muchas cosas mas, sus hermanos, su mirada y todo, esa sensación…no era normal, y como jamás pensé, como los indígenas que culpaban a dioses por los desastres naturales, encontré la lógica dentro de una leyenda, dentro de un mito popular…Edward era un vampiro, y por una extraña razón… "eso"…hace que me guste mas…_

La mañana llego rápido, haciendo que nuestros amigos durmieran en una rama cercana al hospital, lo suficientemente cerca para ver cuando Bella saliera de este, y lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie los viera y/o escuchara.

-Nessie, ¿Por qué nuca dijiste que era una historia romántica?-Will tenia una gotita estilo anime.

-no preguntaste-dijeron ambas moviendo sus brazos en un baile inmóvil.-allí va tu mama- salto Madonna, apuntando donde Bella salía caminando con paso lento hacia su camión.

Los vampiros se miraron mientras salían corriendo adelantando a la camioneta, el viento pasaba galante por su rostro, mientras se volvía mas helado a causa de los árboles del bosque que estaba cerca, el cual seria su escondite para ver todo con claridad desde el estacionamiento del colegio, hasta el interior del bosque…

_Tengo que ser valiente…tengo que ser paciente, recuerda que Edward no puede leer tu mente._

Trataba de tranquilizarse Bella, mientras estacionaba su camioneta en el estacionamiento, se bajo de ella y comenzó a caminar, pudo ver como los Cullen llegaban en sus autos, y rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, (Muy bien, esta escena la saque de la película, pero es que o sino no me calza) con paso decidido y firme comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de este, pasando la división de la escuela y el bosque, camino hasta que la niebla del frió cómenos a emanar del piso, hasta que el cielo no se veía, y lo único que podría orientar a una persona era la frescura del aire. Que se volvía cada vez mas espeso entre más caminaba.

_Bella, por Dios, ¿Cómo puedo estar tan loca?...creer que el vendría y que me seguiría al bosque, ¡yo jurando que el tenia una obsesión por mi!, y lo mas horroroso de todo…creer que era un…_

Una rama suena levemente, dando paso dentro de la espesa cortina de niebla a un joven, alto, de piel pálida, de cabellos bronces, desordenados, bestia elegantemente, al igual que su caminar, dándole un aire aristocrático, tan solo que su juventud daba opción a la duda.

-¿Bella?

-tu…tu eres extremadamente fuerte y rápido…eres pálido, no comes nada y puedes leer mentes, y tus ojos son extraños.-dijo dándole la espalda. El tan solo se quedo en silencio mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la chica- se lo que eres.-se lo que eres…-dijo decidida.

Trago saliva sonoramente, mientras el nerviosismo se hacia mas grande, ya que podía sentir la cercanía de Edward, el frio que podía sentir, todo se lo ponía mas difícil aun.

-pues…dilo-su voz aterciopelada hablo junto a su oído, haciéndola estremecer, pero era diferente a las otras, esta dejaba mas que pensar, algo faltaba.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17.

-¿Por cuánto?

-hace mas de un siglo…entonces…dime, ¿Qué soy?

-un vampiro-cerro los ojos.

-¿y eso te asusta?

Se giro para mirar a Edward a la cara, este le miraba fijamente, tenia los labios entreabiertos y su cuerpo echado hacia adelante.

_No._

-no-trato de acercarse pero Edward se alejo.

La miro de pies a cabeza, para luego retroceder sobre sus pasos y se acerco a ella, estiro la mano para tocarle levemente, rosando con las yemas las mejillas de Bella.

-ven…debes verme a la luz del sol- tomo su mano y en un rápido movimiento la puso en su espalda y comenzó a correr rápidamente.

-demonios que tu padre es muy rápido-gritaron los Amos.

-no hablen y avancen.

Edward y Bella iban a mucha velocidad, ella pasaba sus manos por los hombros de el, aferrándose para no caer, mientras los árboles y hojas mojadas quedaban atrás de ellos, no siendo visibles, Edward la llevo a un claro, donde un rayo de sol daba de lleno en la corteza de un árbol milenario, recorriendo mas de la mitad de la parte visible del gran aromo.

Edward se encamino hasta la parte donde daba el sol y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, el rostro de Bella se tenso y luego sus mejillas tomaron un color escarlata. Edward giro.

-esto es lo que soy- se dio vuelta dejando ver su piel bajo el sol, parecía…

-es como un diamante…tu piel esta encarnada de diamantes.

-esa es la razón por la que no podemos salir a la luz del sol, la gente se daría cuenta de que somos diferentes.

-…tu, eres hermoso.

-¿hermoso?, ¡esta es la piel de un acecino!, Bella, yo eh matado gente, yo eh sido malo.

-no lo creo, y si es así no me importa.

-también eh querido matarte.

-tu no me harías daño-Cada vez estaban mas cerca.

-aun no se si pueda controlarme, Bella, tu sangre…su olor, es tan diferente, tan especial para mi, es como una droga, mi droga perfecta, mi marca exacta de heroína.

-no me importa-se miraban directamente a los ojos.

-puedo dañarte.

-se que no lo harás.

Edward acaricio lentamente la cara de Bella, con la yema de sus dedos, mientras le miraba profundamente, pero a la vez una sonrisa tierna y hermosa se posaba en su rostro, iluminándolo, haciendo que la reacción revotara en Bella.

-y así el león se enamoro de la oveja-le susurro al oído…


	6. Un mal día para Nessie

Mil disculpas por no poder actualizar…pero es que tuve problemas, aquí en el hemisferio sur, las clases empiezan en marzo, y este principio de mes y din de marzo tuve como chorro cientos exámenes y pruebas, además de muchas cosas personales….muchas gracias por los review recibidos, y espero poder actualizar pronto…provecho.

**Un mal día para Nessie**

-Nessie…me resulta increíblemente estresante que con un mes de anticipación no hayas leído el libro-Madonna me acaricio la cabeza lentamente, ya que toda mi cara estaba enterrada en la mesa del salón de literatura.

-Sabes que odio literatura.-me excuse.

-¡Pero, Nessie!...el Principito tiene menos de 130 paginas-Madonna realimente no entendía mi desagrado por la lectura, aun que siempre leía algo por aquí y por allá, pero lo que me daban a leer obligatoriamente en la escuela, jamás lo leía.

-Por favor, además se me olvido por completo que la prueba era hoy, ayer estaba…ocupada-sentía como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Le podrías haber dicho a Jacobo que leyera el libro contigo, así se culturizan los dos.

-¡Jacob!, o Jake, como puedes confundirte-le reprendí, tratando de desviar el tema.

-Tu sabes que soy mala para esas cosas-paso su mano sobre una basurita que deja la goma al usarcé y luego arrugo la nariz-mi hermano se vistió igual que yo hoy…creo que quiere casar.

Mire hacia la puerta, luego use un poco de mi olfato refinado y pude sentir la fuerte loción de Will, mesclada con el perfume de la habitación de Madonna. La mire y sonreí, vestía una camisa roja estilo escocesa, maga ¾ que le había regalado para su cumpleaños, unos jeans negros, y unas zapatillas deportivas, el cabello lo tenia recogido en un moño bajo, haciendo que varios mechones de cabello se le fueran a la cara, dándole un aire de escritora de historias de terror.

-Mis chicas-la suave voz de Will llego a nosotras, mientras se sentaba en el asiento que estaba al lado izquierdo de Madonna-Siempre tan horrenda-dijo besando la frente de su hermana- tan hermosa como siempre-dijo besando mi mejilla mientras desordenaba mi cabello.

Yo vestía unas zapatillas de lona azules, unos pitillos blancos y una polera larga morada, con tres Betty Boop dibujadas de diferentes colores en su centro, mi cabello estaba suelto, y con las puntas entresacadas, arriba mi chaqueta de cuero abierta, mientras sostenía con una mano la parte de debajo de mi asiento para que el casco no saliera disparado y matara a alguien.

-Nessie estas muerta-corearon sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué?-golpe la mesa con las dos manos, mientras que con la rodilla sujetaba el casco de mi moto.

-Las pruebas de la profesora Blanca, son las perores del mundo-Will tenia una cara de psicópata.

-Vamos…no es nada.

-Claro.-dijeron al unisonó.

Mire a Will, vestía lo mismo que Madonna, solo que para hombre, unos jeans negros amplios, y una camisa estilo cazador del mismo diseño que la de su hermana, con la única excepción que llevaba botas de caza.

-Se que mi hermano es lo mejor del mundo, pero tampoco es para que lo mires como si quisieras comértelo.

-¡He!-falsamente ofendida le dije.

-Bueno… ¿en que íbamos?-Will me miro y jure que Jake lo estaba haciendo.

-La horrorosa prueba del Principito.-sabia que me iba a ir bien…igual que en todas las pruebas.

-Te lo advierto, amiga, no lo tomes tan a la ligera-me aconsejo Madonna.

-Maddy tiene razón-asintió su hermano.

-Vamos… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-Dios…si ves a mi ego por allí arriba, mándale saludos.

Durante la prueba…

¡Que!, como quiere que me acuerde del nombre del rey del planeta… ¿Cómo carajo se llama el planeta?...y, ¡que!, por favor, como voy a nombrar las estrellas que les enseño el sabio al niño ese.

Realmente la prueba estuvo dificilísima, hubiera preferido darle a un abuelo un baño de esponja….no espera un minuto, una vez tuve que hacerlo…definitivamente prefiero esto, sip, aun que para la próxima vez tenga que prepararme mejor, tendré que asumir mi horrorosa calificación, y despedirme de mis cosas durante un largo tiempo, adiós moto, adiós celular, adiós juegos de video Chinos que provocan convulsiones, y lo que mas me duele…adiós Jake. Eso me pasa por no estudiar, ¡que tonta soy!

De repente, fue como si un chirrido producido por un rápido movimiento me despertara de mis pensamientos, vi hacia al lado, y me di cuenta, como con toda la habilidad del mundo, ante la atenta mirada de la profesora, Madonna intercambiaba su prueba con la mía, pasando su codo rápidamente para sacar mi cuerpo de encima de la prueba, y echándose para atrás, para poder levantar la hoja, luego de hacer casi magia para que no la viera.

¡Eso si son amigos!, pero….como le hizo, todo fue extremadamente rápido que no me di ni cuenta. Vi que la prueba de mi amiga tenia todas las respuestas, cosas que ni siquiera en toda mi corta vida, de ocho años, aun que parezca lo contrario, lo de alternativa no me sorprendía, si no las respuestas de desarrollo…wow, ya se por que las profesoras me tienen mala a mi y a ella casi la tienen en un altar, por que mira…debe hacerlo espectacular.

-Lápices abajo-la ronca voz de la profesora me asusto tanto, que saque la mano que sostenía el casco metido a presión dentro de la gaveta bajo mi mesa, y este salió disparado hacia el infinito.

-¡Abajo un casco suelto!-alcance a decir para que se metieran bajo los mesones y no les llegara la protección obligatoria de mi motocicleta.

Lo único que vi fue una mancha negra chocar fuertemente contra la muralla del salón de clase y el grito de una de mis compañeras, cerré los ojos rápidamente, no quería ver el apocalipsis que acababa de provocar. Luego, abrí un ojo para mirar la cantidad de victimas fatales que habría, pero tan solo vi a Josh Standers con mi casco entre sus manos.

-Toma, Cullen-me dijo moviendo sus mechones rubios.

-gracias-bien.

El día no fue tan malo, la profesora tan solo me regaño media hora por tener una arma mortal bajo mi mesa, pero, podría haber sido peor, invite a Madonna y a Will a mi casa para poder relajarnos un minuto y leer un poco el diario, a ver si los chicos se animaban, ya que habíamos quedado en la mejor parte… ¿Cómo explicarlo?...

-intensa, fuerte, pre-lemon-hablo Madonna mientras caminábamos por el estacionamiento hasta nuestros respectivos transportes.

-¿Lemon?

-Si…en una pagina, llamada Fanfiction, uno puede subir sus historias, respecto a libros, o películas, entonces, lemon es una parte de la historia donde se muestra sexo explicito.

-Hay niña en las cosas que andas metida-suspiramos Will y yo.

-Eh comprobado que casi todas las personas que se meten allí, están medias chala ditas…me incluyo.

-Bien…si-dijimos con algo de miedo fingido, de broma.

-Súbete a tu auto ya, y deja de andar diciendo cabezas de pescado.

-He…que sin mi tu diario son puras letritas.

Dijo antes de subirse a su Ferrari California 2009 negro, Will se subió a su Ferrari plomo, y yo a mi motocicleta, y a toda velocidad partimos nuestra típica carrera hasta mi casa.

La carrera era de vida o muerte, Will adelantaba a su hermana con centímetros de diferencia, mientras que me metía entre los dos, ellos se acercaban para chocarme, pero yo era más rápida, y entre un par de intentos suicidas, llegamos a mi casa, vivos, ya que no podemos morir. Yo fui la primera en llegar, seguida por el fuerte frenazo de Madonna, y luego Will, escuche el furioso cambio en la palanca de Madonna, y luego ella salió del auto.

-Debes aprender a ser una buena perdedora-le recomendé.

-Calla.-bufo, mientras caminaba a zancadas hacia mi casa, Will me sonrió cálidamente, mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su hermana, y yo abría la puerta.

Ellos se apoderaron del refrigerador mientras yo subía a buscar el diario. Cuando baje, los encontré a los dos muy sentados, con los pies arriba del sillón, comiendo maní, ¡que nutritivo! Me senté frente a ellos, mientras comenzaba a ver donde habíamos quedado en el diario, de repente encontré la pagina y…

-QUE- fue mi desesperado grito…había quedado traumada de por vida…y ahora todo lo que podía ver era que todo se volvía oscuro…

**Fin POV Nessie. **

-si…estará bien, tan solo se traumo-dijo Will sabiamente, recostando a Nessie mejor en su cama.

-ah, me preocupe mucho, hermano, no sabes, que de repente se desmayara…tan solo por que su mamá escribió en su diario cuando fue su primera vez con Edward…-Madonna puso cara de perrito de la calle frente a un filete.

-y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?

-leamos el diario-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, la curiosidad les comió.


	7. Se lo hara a Bella

_**Importante de leer: **__Ohh queridos amigos, saben, esto de no tener tiempo es terrible, me moría de ganas de escribir un capitulo pero no tenia tiempo, entre mi padre, mis tíos me iban a terminar volviendo loca, el estudio también no podía dejarlo de lado, claro esta, pero incluso ahora en mis vacaciones de invierno, recién hoy encuentro el tiempo para escribir algo que les guste, ya que tuve algunos problemas familiares, y ahora escribo esto mientras mi hermanito, mi mejor amigo, me alisa el pelo, así que, me trato de inspirar mientras le grito que no me queme las orejas, jajajaja, bueno queridos lectores, les pido disculpas por haberme retrazado tanto, pero aquí les dejo la primera parte, luego vendrá la segunda, además, quiero contarles un adelanto: el los próximos capítulos, pienso además de intensificar la pareja Edward/Bella, pienso dramatizar e intensificar la relación Nessie/Jacob, y para esto, tengo pensado una pequeña dosis de celos, así que, aquí tienen los posibles supuestas parejas de Nessie que ustedes pueden escoger: William, Thomas (Madonna puede prestárselo un rato) , Madonna (no tengo nada con el femslash, y si les gusta digan, pero ellas solo son buenas amigas), o…un personaje nuevo que lo Hare muy sexy siii, bueno ustedes decidan...voten con sus review. Muchas Gracias por leer, y ahora si…aquí el deseado fic…_

**Voy ah hacérselo a Bella (parte ½)**

Los gemelos compartieron una mirada de terror, estaban dentro de la habitación de Edward Cullen con una Nessie desmayada, y con una familia de vampiros en un estado que ellos desconocían.

-Perfecto...esto es…Perfecto-Dijo Madonna mirando a su alrededor, creyendo que seria devorada por algún vampiro de la familia de Nessie.

-No te pongas histérica-intento decir Will, pero Madonna lo corto.

-Histérica, no yo no estoy histérica, ¡estoy desesperada!, ¡deje de estarlo para ponerme en un estado mucho peor!-dijo tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

-No me hagas golpearte, bien, mira, tenemos que hallar alguna manera de despertar a Nessie

Se miraron unos segundos y una idea pasó por su cabeza, Will vio que la ventana de la habitación de Edward estaba abierta, salto por ella y busco por los alrededores de la casa un balde, cuando lo encontró, lo lleno de agua y subió al tercer piso, donde Madonna tenía a duras penas a Nessie en brazos. Cuando Will llego a la habitación, intercambio objetos con su hermana, pudo ver como su cara se tornaba de un morado extraño a un blanco normal.

-Esta si que pesa-dijo cuando ya recupero el aire.

-Vamos no es para tanto, y déjala en el piso.-Obedeció a su hermano como en pocas veces lo hacia- Uno, dos tres- con una sonrisa malévola tiro todo el contenido del balde encima de Nessie.

-¡Pero que mierda!-Nessie se vio toda mojada de repente, se paro de golpe dispuesta ah acecinar- ¡Fueron ustedes!

-Y con esa boquita comes pan-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo mientras negaban con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En la pieza de tu padre-Dijo Will pasándole su chaqueta para que se abrigara, ya que estaba completamente empapada.

-Ah… ¡Ya lo recuerdo todo!, y no, ¡no!, yo no quiero ver esto.

-Vamos, Nessie, no nos puedes dejar solos viendo el desenfreno sexual de tus padres.

-No lo menciones-Gruño, pero vio los ojos de su amiga, y cambio de opinión-¿No me queda opción?

-No-cantaron los gemelos, tomándola del brazo y comenzando a bailar.

De repente, ruidos de alguien abriendo una puerta con llave en los pisos de abajo, los asustaron haciendo que salieran rápidamente de la pieza, se miraron entre si, y luego tomaron una decisión muy obvia de por si, saltaron por la ventana, haciendo sonar las hojas secas que se encontraban en la tierra cuando las pisaron.

-Pero tenemos que ver-Dijo Will.

-Vallan ustedes si quieren.-Dijo Nessie dando media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la casa.

-Tu nos metiste en esto…-Empezó Will

-Y no nos puedes dejar a mitad de camino-le termino Madonna.

-Juro vengarme-se dio la vuelta y miro a sus amigos que tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La aventura estaba por empezar…

Tal como habían pensado, minutos después, Edward Cullen entro en su habitación, sentándose con odio en su sofá, hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, mientras sus codos sujetaban su peso, si se pudiera haber puesto rojo de rabia, ya lo estaría, pero no podía por que era un vampiro.

-¡Un maldito vampiro que lo único que sabe hacer es dañar a la gente!-grito conteniendo la ira de no patear cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre su pie y su camino.

Nessie, Madonna y Will ya se habían subido arriba de un árbol y tapado hábilmente con unas ramas para presencias todos sin ser vistos.

-No creo que sean las hormonas, por que los vampiros no tienen, ¿o me equivoco?-Dijo Madonna.

-No, no te equivocas, pero papá, siempre ah sido muy temperamental.

Pero como no lo creyeron posible, Edward se paro de su ligar y pateo con tal fuerza una silla que se encontraba cerca de el que salio volando a través de la puerta hacia debajo de las escaleras y el gruñido que emitió pudo escucharse a kilómetros de distancia, se acostó con furia nuevamente en su sofá, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a masajearse las sienes, el no sabe cuanto tiempo paso, ni los chicos que de afuera le observaban sabían exactamente cuanto fue, pero de repente, por la puerta de la habitación de Edward entro la ultima persona con la que ellos (los muchachos) hubieran querido toparse. Madonna se tenso mas de lo normal, y enterraba sus pocas uñas en el brazo de su hermano con demasiada fuerza, el paso que dio hacia atrás escondiéndose automáticamente tras la espalda de su hermano fue demasiado notorio como para que Nessie y Will no se percataran de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por la puerta acababa de entrar Jasper Hale, con una silla de un color marfil en la mano izquierda, y con una cara de serenidad rara en el, dejo la silla en el piso y se sentó en ella, quedando frente a Edward, el solo movió un poco la nariz y sin abrir los ojos dijo.

-Estoy bien Jasper-Madonna al escuchar el nombre del susodicho se aferro mas al brazo de su hermano, quien lo acaricio delicadamente.

-No lo creo, si tu animo esta para tirar una silla por la puerta que casi rompe la mesita de centro favorita de Esme, creo que no, vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi, cuéntame lo que sucede, tratare de ayudarte y aconsejarte.-Jasper hizo uso de su poder para que Edward se sintiera mas tranquilo.

Todos podían sentir que Jasper trataba de no pensar en nada, y los de afuera lo hacían por igual, por que ya se imaginaban corriendo por el bosque con un Edward tras ellos por estar espigándole en sus momentos de privacidad.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-insistió Jasper.

Edward abrió sus ojos con calma, se sentó, y tomo sus manos, luego miro a los ojos a Jasper, quien trago lentamente saliva, el ambiente estaba algo tenso, y Jasper lo sentía, demasiado, trataba de calmarle los ánimos a Edward despacio, para que no fuera tan de golpe y lo echara de un puñetazo de su habitación, cuando este estuvo mas tranquilo, Edward comenzó a hablar.

-Es Bella-inconcientemente Nessie, Madonna y Nessie se acercaron completamente.

-¿Qué sucede con Bella?

-Es que, bueno, ella es una mujer muy hermosa y sexy-Nessie estaba tan roja, que en la mente de los gemelos ya se empezaban a formular apodos como "la primera niña mitad humano mitad tomate", peor los olvidaron al ver que la conversación seguía-Y yo un simplemente quiero…deseo….necesito-La cara de Jasper era un poema, pero escuchaba atentamente cada palabra-¿me entiendes?

Jasper pasó una mano por su nariz, y luego en su barbilla, pensando, como si el tema se tratase de los más complicados acertijos de todo el mundo.

-No le veo el problema, por lo que creo, y a veces logro sentir, ella también quiere-levanto las cejas mirándole.

-Lo se… ¡Lo se!, pero, temo hacerle daño, cuando estoy con ella pierdo el control, su olor es demasiado sequicito y su cuerpo es demasiado llamativo para mantenerme cuerdo cuado la toco en ese sentido, y temo dañarla.

-Edward, se que no te puedo decir que no puedes causarle algún pequeño rasguñon o que los chupones no dejan marca, pero déjame decirte hermano, que mientras todo lo hagas con amor, nunca la dañaras.-Dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda antes de salir.

Las palabras de Jasper quedaron rondando en su cabeza, _amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor…amor_…. Se puso de pie de un salto y tomando las llaves de su Volvo que había dejado encima de una mesilla, salio decidido, iba a hacerle el amor a Bella…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

IMPORTANTE: GRACIAS POR LEER, RECUERDEN BOTAR:

-William Amos

-Thomas Amos

-Madonna Amos

-Nuevo OC ultra sexy.

Así tambien se sienten parte de nuestra historia, por que no seria nada sin ustedes mi publico querido, los quiero.


	8. Se lo hara a Bella II

**Se lo hará a Bella II**

-Joder-jadeo Nessie, cerrando los ojos para no pensar en el cansancio mientras corrían tras el volvo de su padre.

-No seas nenaza, Nessie-se burlo Madonna acelerando el paso al ver que el volvo se alejaba demasiado.

-¡Hemos descansado solo tres minutos esperando que mi mamá saliera de su casa!-le discutió.

-Cállense y sigan corriendo-le regaño Will.

La verdad es que el camino no tenía buena pinta, Nessie hubiera preferido mil veces que la primera vez de sus padres hubiera sido en un motel, que al lugar que se estaban dirigiendo, según Will, no era nada cercano a la ciudad, y ni mucho menos romántico. No sabían cuanto llevaban así, pero de repente, el auto se salio del camino y se adentro en el bosque que le rodeaba.

-Aquí empieza lo bueno-dijo Madonna.

-Maddy, creo que tenemos que avisarle ha Nessie que…-empezó Will.

-¿Avisarme que?-inquirió algo nerviosa.

-Mira-le dijo mirándole ha los ojos.

-Tus padres la van ha gozar de lo lindo-dijo Madonna sin ningún tacto. Caminando sigilosamente hacía el lugar donde se había adentrado el auto.

Will puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a su hermana, Nessie solo apretó los dientes y los siguió, maldiciéndose mentalmente y odiando el día en que se conocieron, pero solo momentáneamente. Encontraron el auto unos cuantos metros escondido entre las frondosas hojas, hacía frió, ya que ahí el sol ni siquiera hacia caricias con sus rayos. Se asomaron un poco por la ventana del auto…Nessie se desmayo de nuevo, y los gemelos pusieron cara de pervertidos sexuales.

-Que rápidos-murmuraron después que Will cargara ha Nessie en su espalda.

La lengua de Edward danzaba con la de Bella, juntándose, revolviéndose, recorriéndola completamente, mientras sus caderas se movían inconcientes, rozándose, sintiéndose, excitándose cada vez más. Edward gimió moviendo la cabeza al sentir la cadera de Bella empujándose contra el. El beso se volvía mas fogoso, y necesitaban mas que un rose.

La chaqueta de Edward ya estaba en el asiento trasero, al igual que el chaleco de Bella, estaban despeinados. Las manos de Edward recorrieron la espalda de la chica, mientras comenzaba ha besarle suavemente el cuello, acelerando la respiración de Bella. El iba retirando delicadamente casa prenda de vestir al paso de su boca, empezando ha desabotonar la polera de Bella, tocando su blanca piel, excitándose cada vez mas. Beso su vientre, y bajo lentamente los pantalones, controlándose para no ser un animal.

Tiro toda la ropa al asiento trasero, al igual que los zapatos de Bella, beso los senos de la chica, por encima del sujetador. Repartiendo pequeñas succiones por donde su boca pasaba. Sus manos algo nerviosas se fueron hacia la espalda de la chica y le sacaron el sujetador, mientras las manos de Bella, que temblaban nerviosas desabotonaron la camisa de Edward, y bajaban el cierre con rapidez. Edward se sorprendió, pero sonrió. Mientras comenzaba ha acariciar sus senos con delicadeza. Ella solo podía gemir.

Lentamente fueron sacando las ropas que quedaban y se hicieron uno. Ha Bella le dolió, para Edward fue el cielo, inconciente de todo, siguió de una manera lenta, hasta que ella se acostumbro. Se acariciaron, besaron y amaron como nunca, recorrieron cada parte de sus cuerpos, reconociéndose. Hasta que llego el clímax y ambos se corrieron dentro del otro. Al terminar se abrazaron.

Will en un intento vano le tapo los ojos a Madonna, peor ahora ambos estaban con la boca abierta, con los dedos abiertos y con una Nessie desmayada en la espalda.

-Bueno, creo que ya vimos lo que queríamos-dijo Madonna, comenzando a caminar.

-Claro-se espabilo-tengo clases de capoeira…

Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen, fue mucho tiempo, es que no pude, en serio, perdon, pero aquí esta lo prometido. Bueno…leanlo. Se que el lemon esta horroroso, pero es que desidi seguir las reglas del fanfiction, asi q ligero. Pues, los dejo, VOTEN QUE NECESITO LOS RESULTADOS PARA EL OTRO CAPITULO

IMPORTANTE: GRACIAS POR LEER, RECUERDEN BOTAR:

-William Amos

-Thomas Amos

-Madonna Amos

-Nuevo OC ultra sexy.

Así tambien se sienten parte de nuestra historia, por que no seria nada sin ustedes mi publico querido, los quiero.


End file.
